Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to transistors and particularly to field effect transistors utilizing field plates.
Description of the Related Art
Improvements in the manufacturing of AlGaN/GaN semiconductor materials have helped advance the development of AlGaN/GaN transistors, such as high electron mobility transistors (HEMTs) for high frequency, high temperature and high power applications. AlGaN/GaN has large bandgaps, high peak and saturation electron velocity values [B. Gelmont, K. Kim and M. Shur, Monte Carlo Simulation of Electron Transport in Gallium Nitride, J. Appl. Phys. 74, (1993), pp. 1818-1821].
Electron trapping and the resulting difference between DC and RF characteristics have been a limiting factor in the performance of these devices. Silicon nitride (SiN) passivation has been successfully employed to alleviate this trapping problem resulting in high performance devices with power densities over 10 W/mm at 10 Ghz. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,586,781 which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety discloses methods and structures for reducing the trapping effect in GaN-based transistors. However, due to the high electric fields existing in these structures, charge trapping is still an issue.
Field plates (FP) have been used to enhance the performance of GaN-based HEMTs at microwave frequencies [See S Kamalkar and U. K. Mishra, Very High Voltage AlGaN/GaN High Electron Mobility Transistors Using a Field Plate Deposited on a Stepped Insulator, Solid State Electronics 45, (2001), pp. 1645-1662]. These approaches, however, have involved a field plate connected to the gate of the transistor with the field plate on top of the drain side of the channel. This can result in a significant field plate to drain capacitance and the field plate connected to the gate adds additional gate-to-drain capacitance (Cgd) to the device. This can not only reduce gain, but can also cause instability due to poorer input-output isolation.